kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Adults Next Door
The Adults Next Door, for short AND, are a villainous organization on the Earth of dimension C37-810430-Y900-LL7. In this dimension the KND is (at least in the United States minus Hawaii and Alaska) a resistance organization as the AND find children obsolete and try to turn them into adults faster with questionable medicine made from the poison of a Bluefeather Spider. Leadership & Structure The operatives of the AND are called Numbers instead of Numbuhs, and there currently are 2500 operatives active for the AND. The Supreme Leader always is Number 1 with Numbers 2 & 3 belonging to his assitants. Numbers 4-10 are given to the most valuable operatives. Their current Supreme Leader is Jason Uno, older brother to this dimension's Nigel Uno. Jason is the 17th Supreme Leader the AND had as the organization exists since the mid-19th century. His predecessor was Andrew McKenzie, this dimension's father of Rachel McKenzie. Foundation & History The AND was founded in the year 1852 by a guy named Heinrich von Karlsruhe, a former German author. The organization was founded in the German city of Karlsruhe and at first operated in Germany only. Heinrich founded the organization as some kids in his neighborhood started a fire that burned down his home and all the books he was writing on. After beining discovered by a Prussian soldier in Königsberg in the year 1857, the AND fled over to the United States. There they operated until the civil war broke out with them siding with the Confederates. After the civil war was won by the US, the AND was deemed an illegal organization. The AND however operated in the shadows until taking over the US government after the Great Depression in 1929. Since then the AND had control over all of the US except for Alaska and Hawaii as those two territories became their own nations after the AND took over the US mainland. Ever since the organization has tried to take over nearby nations like Cuba and Canada, but it always failed. Currently known members of the AND * Heinrich von Karlsruhe (1st Supreme Leader; deceased) * Jason Uno (17th Supreme Leader) * Norman Smith * Gerald McTimbor * Nigel Uno (from another dimension where he was evil) * Rick (from a reality where he was evil and fled); specifically Rick-390275 * The Mysterious One * Shadow Norman * Dr. Heinz Doofenschmerz Goals * Turning all children into adults by using Bluefeather Spider Venom. * Fighting against the KND * Taking over other nations in order to spread the adulthood * Finding the Delicious Brocoli to teach everyone to eat healthy * Remove all sugar from food by using the Desugarnator Operatives that fail miserably in completing their tasks will receive a total memory wipe. The only things they can remember after that is their name, how to talk and a few basic things. They also get thrown out of the organization when this happens. Trivia * Many adults in the AND are parents of this dimension's KND * Germany actually won World War One in this dimension as the AND managed to stop the US from entering the war * The motto of the AND is 'Win and win!'. This is a reference to the fact that the acronym for the Adults Next Door is the same as the word 'and'. * The AND doesn't operate a moonbase like the KND does. * The AND currently only operates in the United States. Category:Villains Category:Organizations